Come Undone
by WhiteWings9
Summary: Arthur insists on calling his new submissive 'Mr Jones' whenever they scene. BDSM!AU. England/America. Pure porn without plot. Light bondage. Dom/sub relationship.


**Come Undone**

"Beautiful, Mr Jones."

Arthur always called him 'Mr Jones' in that fancy, stiff upper lip way of his that turned Alfred on like nothing else. Even trussed up as he was – legs spread, head down and ass in the air, hands bound behind his back – Alfred could not help but feel a certain pride from pleasing his dominant. He was still basking in praise when Arthur gave his rear an appreciative smack, startling him into an involuntary yelp which the gag ball helped him to swallow.

"I brought something special for you today."

He leaned over from behind Alfred and held out an object for Alfred to see. It was a small-ish egg-shaped thing connected by a short wire to a switch.

"Do you know what this is?"

Alfred had an idea, but being relatively new to the scene and unwilling to embarrass himself with wrong guesses, he simply shook his head no. Arthur let out a light, ringing laugh that sounded very pleasant to Alfred. He was deliberating how he could bring his dominant to laugh again when he felt a lube-slicked finger probing experimentally at his entrance, causing him to stiffen.

"Relax," Arthur chided softly, and Alfred forced himself to obey. The finger slipped in easily then. Arthur rotated it in slow, lazy circles as he explained, "This is a vibrator. The little egg goes inside, and when I flick the switch here… well, you get the picture."

Alfred certainly did. He was getting quite turned on by the prospect. Arthur pulled out his finger and pressed the cool, blunted tip of the egg against Alfred's puckered entrance. It met little resistance as it pushed in, and once fully inside it fitted snugly against Alfred's prostate.

His prostate was the first thing Arthur had introduced him to. Arthur had made him masturbate himself anally, giving strict instructions as to where he could locate it and how best to stimulate it in that pronounced English accent of his that made Alfred want to please him so badly, he ended up climaxing by accident. That was almost two months ago now, and Alfred liked to think that he had gotten a lot better since.

So it was with some determination that he kept himself from crying out as the vibrator switched on and began to thrum deliciously against his prostate. Arthur taped the switch to the back of Alfred's thigh and leaned back to admire his work.

"Exquisite," he said, and saw Alfred's cock twitch at the praise.

Arthur circled around the bed so he was facing Alfred. He caught sight of their reflection in the floor-to-ceiling window of their hotel room, and smiled.

"Your arse makes for a lovely view in the window, Mr Jones."

The thought of someone seeing into their window from one of the opposite buildings sent a stab of pleasure right into his already hardening cock and he began to squirm a little, suddenly very self-conscious. Arthur noticed this.

"I see a little voyeurism excites you. Well, make sure to put on a good show for them."

Alfred watched as his dominant undid the flies of his trousers and drew out his own half-erect cock. He felt a surge of happiness at how hard it already looked to him. Arthur massaged his cock with one hand as he unclasped Alfred's gag with the other, letting it drop to the floor. He coaxed Alfred's lips to his cock.

"Suck," he ordered, and Alfred wrapped his lips eagerly around it, drew it into his mouth.

He thought desperately on all the lessons he had been given on how to provide oral pleasure. _Watch your teeth. Use your tongue. Don't be afraid to take in as much as you can, but don't take in more than you can handle._ _And above all, remember to enjoy it. _He tried to put all of those lessons into practice.

"Watch your teeth," Arthur scolded almost immediately, and Alfred quelled a little at that, abashed. Arthur patted him lightly on the head to reassure him, take the edge of his command. _Remember to enjoy it_.

Appeased, Alfred returned to the task with renewed vigour, drawing on everything he could remember liking when Arthur had been the one to pleasure him. He licked liberally along the underside of his cock, giving the tip a swirl of his tongue before sucking the length back into his mouth, making sure to keep his teeth sheathed beneath his lips, alternating his licks with some suckling.

"Yes, that's it!" Arthur gasped. His fingers smoothed down the back of Alfred's head and began twining themselves into his hair.

Alfred had completely forgotten about the vibrator in his ass, so when he shifted his weight a little and felt it judder _just so_, he almost choked on his dominant's cock. Arthur tightened his grip to keep him in place, drawing short, shallow breaths which signalled to Alfred that he was _close_. Alfred fought down a gag, and forced himself to take in a little more, suck a little harder, slurp a little more loudly, a little more lewdly.

Arthur came with a low groan, and suddenly Alfred's mouth was flooded with something hot and bitter. He choked as it hit the back of his throat and panicked a little, but Arthur made soft, shushing noises, stroking his hair in a soothing manner.

"Shh, shhh… There, that's it… Keep calm…"

When he pulled back, Alfred was looking up at him with bright, adoring eyes, lips pressed firmly together to keep the cum inside his mouth. Arthur stared at the picture he made – naked, hair tousled, lips wet and reddened to a pretty shade – and marvelled once more just how beautiful his new submissive was.

"Swallow," he commanded a little hoarsely.

Alfred complied with a gulp. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to show that it was empty. His dominant nodded approvingly.

"You did very well."

Arthur climbed onto the bed, pushing Alfred so he was forced to sit back on his haunches. The vibrator continued to buzz, and Arthur found he quite liked the breathy little hitching noises Alfred made whenever he contorted into a new position to accommodate him. He pushed Alfred even further back, pushed him so he finally slammed into the headboard and his legs fell apart. He reached to peel off the remote from the back of Alfred's thigh and clicked the button to switch it off, ignoring the distressed little whimper Alfred let out at the loss of stimulation.

"You did very well indeed, and I'm going to reward you," Arthur continued as he reached to loosen the tie around his neck. His eyes narrowed into slits of lustful green as they slowly travelled down the length of Alfred's naked form before flicking back up to those wide blue eyes.

"Prepare yourself, Mr Jones."

* * *

Entry for Day 7 of the 30 Days Of Writing A Drabble (Or Whatever) A Day Challenge.


End file.
